


Five Times Ray Let Fraser Fuck Him

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, April Showers Challenge, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...a whole lotta fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ray Let Fraser Fuck Him

The first time Ray let Fraser fuck him it was aching and slow in a tent in the middle of no-fucking-where at all, snow-bound and trapped in the humid warmth of their zipped-together sleeping bags, and Fraser murmured shakily in his ear, "It doesn't hurt? Is this good, Ray?"

And Ray said, "Oh, yeah." He hitched his hips, riding back along Fraser's thick cock, and groaned, "Yeah, Fraser, it's real good."

Because maybe it took Ray eight hundred miles and being practically starved and lost and snow-blind in the big empty before he'd finally seen what Fraser had been trying to show him all along, but now that he got it, he wanted to give it everything.

He was going to give Fraser everything.

///

The second time he let Fraser fuck him was in Chicago over the back of the crappy second-hand couch Ray'd picked up after the divorce.

"Is this all right, Ray?" Fraser asked breathlessly as he pushed in, a little too quickly, to tell the truth, but Ray was loving it, could barely hold back a moan as he nodded _Yeah, yeah,_ and braced himself against the ugly upholstery and lifted his ass up and took it, fast and hard, glad to be back home, a whole new life rolling out in front of him like someone had gone and rewritten the ending to his movie in the very best way.

He almost wanted to leave his come stain right there as some sort of freedom proclamation, except he knew Fraser would never let him get away with it. Anyway, they ended up buying a brand-new couch soon after that.

///

The third time he let Fraser fuck him was the night after Diefenbaker went missing on the trail of some dognappers. Fraser was pretty much out of his mind with worry, and Ray had to tackle him and pin him down by the shoulders and kiss him until he stopped struggling, stopped saying, "Ray, I can't. I have to—Ray, he's out there—"

Because they'd already been all over town looking, and Fraser was about to fall over he was so exhausted and tight with worry, so Ray just peeled him out his Mountie suit and sucked him until he was hard enough for the rubber, and then climbed on top of him and slid on down his thick cock and rode him.

It was harder than Ray thought it would be. First he couldn't figure out how to get balanced right without letting Fraser get too painfully deep, and kept slipping off until Fraser bent his knees to help. Then it all clicked into place and Ray started rocking, and Fraser started moaning, and that tight look went away and he reached up to brace Ray's shoulders and Ray slid up and down and around, working himself on Fraser's cock, stroking himself with one loose hand, light enough that he stayed right on the edge, right on the edge until Fraser was ready to come with him, and for the first time they both went over together.

And Fraser held him hard and said, "Thank you. God, Ray—"

"I know. It's gonna be cool, Fraser. Wait and see."

///

It was cool. The next morning they were at the station and on the phones early, barely into their first cups of coffee when Dief showed up with two patrol officers and three dognappers in tow.

The furry freak.

///

The fourth time he let Fraser fuck him was a few days later in a hotel room during a Criminal Justice, Law Enforcement, Forensics and Criminology Conference. After the plenary sessions, of course. Fraser had brought a PowerPoint presentation and a forensic field kit.

Ray had brought a ton of lube.

"Do you want to...?" Fraser had asked, offering him a condom and looking really nervous and hot, but Ray had said, "Nah, you do me," and was rolling the condom onto Fraser's gorgeous cock when Fraser said, "Ray, not that I mean to— _Oh!_ That's very nice—look a gift horse in the mouth, but are you _quite_ sure you wouldn't like to try to, well, return the favor?"

Ray gave Fraser a quick kiss and handed him the lube. "Get me ready?"

"Ray?"

"Come on, time's a-wasting."

"But—"

Ray took Fraser's hand and pulled it down to his ass. "Later for talking. Fuck me now. I want your cock in me."

Fraser's eyes went wild. "Yes, after. Yes," he said, and that was it for the talking, which was greatness.

///

The fifth time he let Fraser fuck him was after Ray nearly got killed.

Not that Ray didn't nearly get killed all the time in Fraser's company—it was one of the hazards of being the partner of an insane Mountie-man. But this was the first time since they'd become _partners_ -partners, and Ray had really kind of been looking forward to it, in a weird sort of way. He'd been on the other side of that adrenaline rush a lot of times in the past and never had anywhere to go with it, and figured it would go down like this—slammed up against the wall next to the door in his apartment, Fraser's big, hot hands running all over his chest, up under his T-shirt, along the skin of his back, and then yanking his pants open, and— _shit_ —Fraser dropped to his knees with a painful-sounding thump and swallowed his way down Ray's cock. So fucking _hot_. He was getting really good at that.

But then Fraser's mouth went soft, and he gave this wet sigh and pulled away. His hands were gentle tugging off the rest of Ray's clothes, and he pulled Ray into the bedroom.

"Fraser, c'mon, it's all right, I'm fine—"

Fraser kissed him once and pushed him onto the bed, then undressed, staring at him the whole time with dark eyes. It was kind of freaking Ray out a little.

But Fraser rolled him onto his stomach and started kissing his back, rubbing his cheek over Ray's shoulders and down his spine like he was marking him, and then Fraser's tongue slid down Ray's crack, and Ray jerked and yelped—

"Whoa! Hey, now—"

—but Fraser ignored him and just spread his cheeks open and _went_ for it, his soft, slippery, warm tongue melting Ray into a twitching puddle, lapping at his asshole and making him shift up to make room for his cock, which was so fucking hard it was just plain ridiculous. Ray spread his knees a little wider, shamelessly wanting it because, who knew? Who knew Fraser even knew about something like this, prim and proper Mountie who hadn't fucked a guy before Ray?

Speaking of which—"God, Fraser," Ray tried to say, but he was barely mumbling, he was so turned on, "fuck me already, okay? Fuck me or I'm gonna come."

Fraser gave him another long lick, flat and slow from his balls on up, sending goosebumps straight up Ray's spine.

"All right, Ray," Fraser said, sounding like he was smirking, that son of a bitch.

Slick fingers slid straight on into Ray's ass, and the lube was even warmed up, like that damned Mountie had been properly preparing it in advance or something, and then after a little wait Fraser's hard cock was nudging so politely against Ray's asshole, and Fraser sighed behind him and then slid on in, all the way in, filling Ray up.

 _God._

Ray shifted a little, because his hips were in a bad position, and he felt Fraser shifting with him, reaching under him, pulling him up and then lifting him easily until he was straddling Fraser's thighs, Fraser's cock stretching him wide open.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Ray gasped.

But Fraser didn't say, 'Is this okay?' he just rubbed his lips against Ray's neck and said, "Thank God you're all right, Ray."

 _Way to break a guy's heart,_ Ray thought, and let his head fall back, and then Fraser looped his arm around Ray's waist and started to _move_ , his cock a smooth, thick, rolling pressure over Ray's sweet spot. Ray moaned a little helplessly and clutched back at Fraser's thigh, felt the hard muscles moving under the skin. God, he loved Fraser's legs, loved Fraser's ass and chest, and his arms and the way they held onto him, shifted him around so easily so he could just fuck and fuck into Ray's ass.

"Jesus Christ you're good at that," Ray said breathlessly, and Fraser said, "Why, thank you, Ray," low and shivery right in Ray's ear, smug, smug bastard. Fraser's one arm was tight around Ray's waist, holding him in place so he could fuck him, but his other hand was playing down by Ray's balls, rubbing behind them right where Fraser kept sliding in and out, in and out, making Ray's stomach go tight and hot.

"Jerk me off," Ray said, because he'd shown Fraser how to be polite with the reach around, and Ray was pretty sure all it would take was a few strokes.

"Mmm-mm," Fraser mumbled and nibbled on his ear, still teasing him with his fingers down there, sliding pressure, then Fraser tilted his hips and his rhythm changed to short and quick, just hard enough that Ray felt it all sneak up on him like a sucker-punch to the nuts. He gasped in a breath and held it, then started to come from the inside, orgasm shivering out through his balls to his cock, coming so hard he felt like he was shaking apart.

Fraser held him together, cupped Ray's balls in his hand and gave them a gentle squeeze so that Ray yelped and jerked through another pulse, slicking more come over his wet belly and cock.

And still Fraser kept fucking him slowly through it, hips gently rocking until Ray sagged back against him, completely done in. He felt Fraser's hand move up to his belly and slide through his come, rubbing it into his skin, and wondered hazily who this guy was; when had Fraser become so comfortable with all this, anyway? Ray remembered their first clumsy kisses and the awkward hand-job Fraser had given him in the tent outside of Inuvik, and how he'd rolled over afterward grabbing his handkerchief to clean up, flushed bright red under the light of the lantern.

It was hard to connect that guy to this Fraser, the one shifting into high gear, fucking into Ray's tender ass with short, hard thrusts, groaning low, his mouth resting on Ray's shoulder with more than a hint of teeth.

Ray found himself flexing a little, tightening against Fraser's cock, and Fraser moaned, "God, Ray. Do that again."

Ray grinned lazily and pulled his cheeks together, tightening harder, reaching back to try to grab Fraser's ass. He only caught his hip, but it was enough to make Fraser rise up higher, pushing up and _in_ , and if Ray hadn't just come he would have shot all over himself, because Fraser nailed him hard with a few last strokes before he throbbed a little inside Ray and then sank back.

And back, until they both fell over sideways onto the mattress.

"Holy wow," Ray said. He shifted onto his back and let one knee sprawl out over Fraser's leg.

Fraser mumbled an agreement. He still had one hand wrapped possessively around Ray's waist, and was lying on his side. He laid a kiss on the corner of Ray's mouth, his hand dropping down to cover Ray's dick.

"Nothing happening there," Ray warned, a little surprised.

"I know," Fraser said idly, but his warm hand stayed where it was, cupping Ray's limp dick. After a moment his fingers slid down, sticky with Ray's come, and stroked over the smooth space behind Ray's balls.

Ray turned his head and looked into Fraser's eyes. They were dark, the pupils wide, and there was a little crease between Fraser's eyebrows. Ray knew that look, though he couldn't figure why Fraser had it right now after what was, he had to admit, some pretty mind-blowing sex.

"You really seemed to enjoy that," Fraser said. There was a tiny lift at the end, like a question, and Ray elbowed him.

"What tipped you off? Maybe the way I left a wet-spot roughly the size of Poughkeepsie?"

Fraser smiled slightly, and his fingers traced a delicate path over Ray's hole, making him shiver.

"S-sensitive," he protested, but only half-heartedly. It felt too damned good.

Fraser's fingers stroked over him, around and around, and Ray gave a little whimper and spread his knee further to give Fraser a little more room.

"Interesting," Fraser said, and then his voice went matter-of-fact. "And I think I finally begin to understand." He suddenly pulled away and reached over to the nightstand to come back with his handkerchief to clean up. "Just so _you_ understand, Ray, next time I fully expect you to reciprocate. In fact, I demand it."

"Oh." Ray was so completely and totally busted. "Uh."

"Mind: not that I don't appreciate your heretofore selfless acts of sacrifice. You've been nothing but the soul of nobility and patience." Fraser put his palm over his heart and said solemnly, "But as we are partners, so should we be in all things." He was definitely biting the inside of his cheek. "And I believe next time it's my turn to take the bullet. Bite the bullet. Er, take one for the team."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yes?"

Ray punched his pillow and flopped back. "Yeah. Fine."

"Good." Fraser bumped a shoulder against his. "I'm glad we understand each other." Crossing his arms over his chest, Fraser yawned. "Goodnight, Ray."

"Goodnight, Frase."

Ray leaned up and switched off the light, noticing as he did that Fraser was smirking a little.

 _Smug bastard._

  
.................................  
2009.06.29


End file.
